Mister Handy
Mister Mulberry |jeu4 =FNV |articles4 =Mister Handy Crazed Mister Handy Maintenance robot Mobile facial recognition scanner Bottling robot Broken custodial robot Broken personal assistant Damaged Mister Handy |jeu5 =FO4 |articles5 =Mister Handy Nurse Handy Mister Handy wrecker Mister Handy dominator Mister Handy destroyer Mister Handy war machine Mister Handy annihilator Mr Frothy Mr Frothy chef Mr Frothy waiter Gunner Mr. Handy Mr. Handy greeter |jeu6 =FO76 |articles6 =Mister Handy Watoga Mr. Handy Mister Messenger Mister Farmhand Mr Prize-Bot Whitespring Greeter Whitespring Mr Handy Whitespring Mr Gardener Whitespring Mr Janitor Mr Waiter Mr. Waiter Mr. Barker Mr. Herder DMV bots Communist trooper Confederate soldier Union soldier Mr. Veterinarian |jeu7 =FOS |articles7 =Mister Handy }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Les robots Mister Handy sont des robots utilitaires créés par General Atomics International, en plus d'un développement et design approfondis par RobCo Industries.Description of the "antique" model in the REPCONN's museum in Fallout: New Vegas - You never can have too many hands - three, why not four? That was RobCo's inspiration behind the popular (and cost-effective) Mister Handy model, the first of the line shown here. Always a help around the household, whether with Mom in the kitchen using its titanium circular power saw or in the garage with Dad using its armor-piercing laser array, Mister Handy is not just helpful... he's your friend, too. Exhibit Brought to You By Your Friends at RobCo. Bien qu'ils furent conçus en tant qu'automates de tâches générales, ils sont plutôt doués pour se défendre avec leur lance-flammes et scie circulaire, mais bien loin de l'efficacité au combat de leur variante militaire "Mister Gutsy". Background La série de robots Mister Handy, nommée ainsi à cause de leur nombre de brasFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, fut pour la première fois mis en vente en 2037 comme une unité de construction générale et de maintenance par General Atomics International. À l'origine utilisée aux États-Unis et au Mexique (où il resta en tête des ventes après le tremblement de terre de 2042 à Mexico), le Mister Handy était un robot fiable. Un bug précoce causant des interférences dans le fonctionnement des armes multiples a été corrigé avec une mise à jour matérielle en 2039, sans problèmes majeurs depuis. Une fonctionnalité clé est l'unité de puissance nucléaire (un modèle 238B, licencié par Calpower) et les modes d'auto-entretien. Beaucoup de Mister Handy sont capables de se maintenir eux-mêmes en état de fonctionnement (auto-diagnostics) et sont également totalement programmés afin d'effectuer des remplissages de combustible nucléaire. Une programmation secondaire gère le nettoyage des radiations après un plein. ]] They are capable of quite eloquent speech. They generally have an affected English accent (while Mister Gutsies speak in an American drill sergeant voice) and speak politely most times, although they sometimes mutter potential insults under their breath. Most of them have very cheerful personalities. Some Mister Handy models that have been programmed as personal butlers and are programmed to tell amusing jokes on command, though their "humor emitter array" needs to recharge between uses. They are also able to extract air humidity by using their integrated liquid condensators and cooling surrounding air below its dew-point, allow it to generate 5 bottles of purified water without charge during a three-day period. There are at least two different types in the Mister Handy line: Type-I and Type-II, as well as the military line called Mister Gutsy and the private medical line called Mister Orderly. Sometime before the Great War, General Atomics International and RobCo wanted to upgrade their Mister Handy line by adding an additional hand and some other systems.Edward GrayCurie's dialogue - Line 549: "{Confident / Question} I am the top of the line of RobCo technology. I assure you I am capable of this." But probably due to the outbreak of the War, The Type-II was sent and tested only in New California, in military facilities like the Mariposa Military Base. Also, the Type-I is sometimes used as non-military security robots, for large company like REPCONN, and have a clear green color. Type I * Sensors: Basic sensors with three eyes * Communicator: Advanced communicator with a human-like voice, Humor Emitter Array (updated) * Arm Motors: Three arm motors, capable of lifting objects no heavier than 40 pounds, extra-flexible, one ending with a saw blade, and another with a blowtorch. * Propulsion: Single jet-powered hovering system * Accessories: A saw blade and a blowtorch that can be used as a flamethrower or a fire extinguisher. * Subassemblies: Head, three eyes, three arms, one pod, condensation collector and Humor emitter array Type-II * Brain: A small computer brain (1 lbs) * Sensors: Basic sensors with one eye (.8 lbs) * Communicator: Basic communicator with a disturbing voice (.5 lbs) * Arm Motors: Six arm motors, extra-flexible (6 lbs, .1 kW) * Propulsion: Two 200 KW motive power ducted fans, vectored (147 lbs) with GEV skirts. * Accessories: Integral mechanic toolset (10 lbs) * Power System: Routine power requirement 400.6 kW. One nuclear power unit with 200 KW output (225 lbs, 2 year Endurance). Eight rechargeable E-cells with 270,000 kWs output (20 lbs). * Subassemblies: Head, two pods, six arms. * Body Design: Houses nuclear power unit, rechargeable E-cells, integral mechanic toolset, and small brain. * Head Design: Houses sensors, spotlight and communicator. Full rotation. * Pod Design: Houses ducted fans. * Arm Design: Houses arm motors and manipulators. Notable Type-I units Alderton * Andy * Assistant manager Handy * Atomic Dreamz * Bean * Beckham * Bigsley * Bob's Your Uncle * Bosun * Cannery robot * Cavendish * Chief * Codsworth * Concierge * Confederate guide * Cook Handy * Crisp * Crowley * Crutchley * Cunningham * Danny * Deezer * Front desk attendant * Fusion's Folly * Giles Sweetwater * Godfrey * Professor Goodfeels * Greeter * Hemlock Holes cook * Higgenbottom * Jack O' Lantern * Scout leader Jaggy * Kingpin * Lane * Lookout * Mack * Master of Ceremonies * Maxwell * Merriman * Mr. Janitor * Milo, shipping foreman * Mister Buckingham * Mr. Bandit * Mr. Janitor * Mr. Navigator * Mr. Squeeze * Oceanological instructor * Old Rusty * Pennington * Percy * Pharmabot-JD7E * Piece o' Junk * Scout leader Pompy * Poole * Prickett's Fort curator * Python * Quercus * Reg * Rhonda * Sandy Coves attendant * Shooting range attendant * Sparks * Split * Sprocket * Stratford * Strike * Supervisor Brown * Supervisor Greene * Supervisor White * Tenpin * The Champ * Torte * Tour guide * Scout leader Treadly * Turing * Union guide * Vlad * Wadsworth * Waiter Alfred * Waiter Bernard * Waiter Clifford * Waiter Desmond * Waiter Elwood * Waitron * Wellingham * Whitechapel Charlie * Worthy * Zach * Zeke * Zoe }} Notable Type-II units * Crashed vertibird robot * Unit 462 Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances The Type-II Mister Handy appears in Fallout and Fallout 2. They were also to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. The Type-I Mister Handy appears in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. Mister Handy is also mentioned in Fallout Tactics. Behind the scenes Mister Handy's voice in Fallout: New Vegas has an additional robotic effect. Gallery Mahandaa se.gif|Type-II Mister Handy in Fallout and Fallout 2 Fo_Mr Handy Render.png|Type-II Mister Handy render in Fallout and Fallout 2 Mister Handy.png|Type-I Mister Handy in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas MrHandyREPCONN.png|REPCONN Mister Handy security robot in Fallout: New Vegas MrHandyREPCONNTourGuide.png|REPCONN Mister Handy tour guide in Fallout: New Vegas Trailer Mr.Handy.jpg|A Type-I Mister Handy in a Vault-Tec advertisement Mr.Handy concept art.jpeg|Mister Handy concept art of Fallout MrHandyFO4.png|Mister Handy, Codsworth, in the Fallout 4 trailer MrHandyShippingBox.png|Mr Handy's shipping box QuakeConMrHandy.jpg|Full scale Codsworth (a Mr. Handy Fallout 4 companion) replica displayed by Bethesda at QuakeCon 2015 FoS Mr Handy Card.jpg|Mister Handy card from Fallout Shelter FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Sources * Mr. Handy design document de:Mister Handy en:Mister Handy es:Sr. Mañoso ja:Mister Handy ko:미스터 핸디 pl:Pan Złota Rączka ru:Мистер Помощник uk:Містер Помічник zh:巧手先生 Catégorie:Robots et ordinateurs Catégorie:Technologie des Industries RobCo Catégorie:Technologie de General Atomics International Catégorie:Ébauche